A Rival For Love?
by starmoonbear
Summary: Everything was all peaceful and normal in Alice's life but what happens if a new girl comes and changes a few things
1. The beginning of everything

**Starmoonbear: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting stories a lot I been very busy lately! Okay enough of me and on with the story...Oh and by the way I am a anti Fabia and Shun shipper!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

It was a normal day with Alice since she had nothing and I mean nothing to do so Alice decided to take a small walk in the park to enjoy the fresh air.

"I wish something cool would happen," Alice thought to herself.

"Alice! Alice!" Runo called as she ran over to her.

"Oh Runo! What are you doing here with all the other girls? Alice asked.

"Well the boys totally blew us off because they said they wanted to train seriously," Julie said.

"How about we train as well, I mean like if something happens to us we just rely on the boys all the time," Mira said as everyone look at her and agreed to train.

"Hey girls! Are you looking for a battle?" A girl with blue hair asked as the girl nodded.

"Great! If I win I get to take your Bakugan," the girl smirked.

"And if we win?" Mira asked.

"If you win I will do whatever you say for a whole month," the girl said.

"Um I don't think we got your name," Alice said.

"Oh right my name is Fabia," Fabia said.

"Nice to meet you Fabia, My name is Alice and this are my...,"Alice said before she got cut off.

"Okay look I could care less about your names, I just want to battle," Fabia said as Runo snapped.

"Okay look here Fabia I won't let you talk to my friend that way," Runo said in an angry tone.

"Whatever," Fabia said as she look very bored.

"You! You! You!," Runo said but as held back by Alice.

"Let's battle," Mira said.

"Finally," Fabia said "All of you v.s me"

"Sounds fair," Runo said.

They started to fight until...

"Hey girls what are you up to?" Dan asked.

"DAN KUSO! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE IN A MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" Runo yelled.

"I didn't notice," Dan said.

"DIDN'T NOTICE! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Runo screamed.

"Runo please calm down," Alice said trying to calm her down.

"Let go of me Alice! He needs learn a lesson!" Runo yelled.

"Shun! Help me!" Alice said.

Shun went over

"You don't want to get him angry, he can be a monster later," Dan said.

"What was that Kuso?" Shun asked as he glared at him.

"N-nothing," Dan stammered.

"That's what I thought," Shun said.

A few minutes later Runo calmed down.

"Ahem are you going play or not?" Fabia asked.

"Yes let's play," Alice said.

A few minutes later Fabia was left with one Bakugan which made her angry, Her Bakugan hit Alice off of her Bakugan.

"Alice!" Shun said as he jumped in to catch her.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Runo asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm fine but I feel a bit dizzy," Alice said.

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Runo said.

"No I'll battle," Alice said as she stood up.

"Tell us if you feel worse," Julie said as Alice nodded.

They won the battle

"I can't believe I lost," Fabia said.

"Hey are you okay?" Shun asked as he walk over to her as Fabia blushed.

"Yes, I'm fine" Fabia said.

"Guys I feel really tired," Alice said as she fell in someone's arms.

"Geez Shun is this how you treat you girlfriend," a boy with light blue hair said.

"Klaus?" Alice asked weakly.

"Yep it's me," Klaus said.

"Oh...Thank you for catching me," Alice said.

"Hey girly watch where you tell your Bakugan to hit, Your Bakugan hit her on her head," Klaus said.

"Alice! Alice!" An old man said as he ran towards her.

"Grandfather," Alice said.

"Alice are you alright my dear? Let's get you somewhere where you can rest," Alice's grandfather said.

"My house is nearby let's make her rest there," Runo said as Runo and her grandfather left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Julie asked.

"Yes I'm sure she will be fine," Billy said as Julie nodded.

At Runo's house

"She should be fine now," Runo said.

"Thank you Runo, For looking after my Granddaughter," Alice's Grandfather thanked.

"It's no trouble at all we all love Alice, It's the least I can do for her," Runo said.

"We should leave her to rest, she needs sleep," Runo said as they left Alice alone to sleep.

"I need a favor Runo," Alice's grandfather said as Runo looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I need you to help me look after Alice for a bit," Alice's grandfather said.

"Why can't you look after her?" Runo asked.

"I wish I could but I think Alice is better off here then with me but she will come to visit me from time to time," Alice's grandfather said.

"I see, alright we will look after her for you no need to worry," Runo said.

"Thank you Runo," Alice's grandfather thanked.

"Don't sweat it," Runo said.

"I really must be going," Alice's grandfather said.

"Okay stay safe," Runo said as he left the house.

"poor Alice, I should go check on her," Runo said as she went upstairs.

"Alice? Are you up?" Runo asked as she opened the door.

"Oh Runo!" Alice said as she stood up.

"So how are you feeling?" Runo asked.

"I'm feeling fine Runo," Alice said.

"That's great," Runo said happily.

"Let's go outside for a walk," Runo said as Alice nodded and left the house.

"I wonder what Shun and the others are doing right now," Alice thought.

"Hey Alice I found them," Runo said as she ran over to them.

"I wonder why that girl still here and she seems like Shun and her look very happy." Alice thought.

"I wonder if Shun likes that girl" Alice thought but brushed it off and went over to the others.

**That's it for this Chapter and I promise to update this if I have time **


	2. Big fight!

Chapter 2

**Starmoonbear: Hey everyone! I want to thank all the people who read and liked the story so Thank you all so much **

"Are you feeling better Alice?" Julie asked with concern.

"Yes thanks to Runo," Alice said.

"It's was just a little hit no need to be so worried," Fabia said.

"What was that?!" Mira said angrily.

"You should of heard me or unless your deaf," Fabia said as Mira stormed off.

"Mira! Come back!" Alice said.

"With all respect could you please treat my friends nicely," Alice pleaded.

"No way they were mean first," Fabia said.

"Us mean first, that's it I'm leaving," Runo said.

"Runo! Wait up!" Julie said as she followed behind.

"Guys! Please don't leave! We're a team remember!" Alice said but no one looked back.

Soon Alice got very angry and upset

"Ever since you came along no one is having a good time anymore and I don't remember you join our group," Alice yelled with tears started to form.

"You didn't say I need permission to join," Fabia said.

"Yeah Alice, Everyone can join," Dan said.

"Alright then, let's see you lost your main Subterra battler and your main Haos battler and your Darkus battler and importantly you lost your friends to, it's like you don't care if anyone of us walked away from the team," Alice cried as she ran away.

"Alice! Wait!" Marucho yelled as he ran after her.

"Smooth move Dan," Drago said as Dan sighed.

"Oh great I forgot I have Alice's Bakugan," Klaus said.

Soon they saw Alice coming back with Marucho

"Sorry we don't let quitters in," Fabia said.

"I didn't say I was coming back," Alice snapped.

"Then why are you here?" Fabia asked.

Alice walked over to Klaus

"My Alpha Hydranoid I want him back," Alice said as her Bakugan flew out of him pocket and went over to Alice "and I'll take Gorem and Tigrerra and Wilda too,"

They gave her the girls Bakugan

"I'll be leaving again," Alice said as walked off to Runo's Cafe

"To be honest I've never seen Alice get this angry before," Klaus said as they all nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to Runo's cafe," Murucho said.

With Alice

"Runo I'm here," Alice called.

"Oh Alice your here!" Julie said as she came down stairs,

"Why is no one here?" Alice asked.

"Today the shop is closed," Julie said.

"Oh right," Alice laughed.

"OH NO!" Julie yelled in a worried tone.

"Julie what happened!" Alice asked.

"I forgot I left Gorem with Billy," Julie said.

"I got them don't worry," Alice said.

"Oh Gorem!" Julie said as she hugged her Bakugan.

"Oh by the way, Where's Runo?" Alice asked as she looked around the room.

"Alice? She's upstairs in her room," Julie said.

"Why?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I don't know but she said she was mad at Dan and Shun," Julie said.

"Can we go see her?" Alice asked.

"Be my guest," Julie said.

They went upstairs

"Oh Alice your here," Runo said.

"Yes I got Tigrerra for you and Mira your Magma Wilda," Alice said as she gave them their Bakugan.

"Thanks Alice, Oh since you're standing could I ask you to do something for me?" Runo asked.

"Sure thing, what?" Alice asked.

"Could you hang this outside my door," Runo asked as she gave Alice a sheet of paper that read "Dan and Shun and Fabia stop here!" in bold.

"Sure..." Alice said as she hung it outside.

They heard someone come in.

"Great they're here," Runo said in an annoyed voice.

"What a dump!" Fabia said.

"It's not that bad," Dan said.

"Guys let's go visit the girls to see if they're still made at us," Billy said.

They went upstairs.

"What's this?" Ace said as he pulled down the note.

"What in the world," Dan said as he read it.

"Alice? Runo? Julie? Mira?" Marucho called as he knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly to reveal Alice.

"Marucho could you come a little closer?" Alice asked as Marucho did as he was told and soon he was pulled in.

"What the!" Shun said as he tried to open the door.

"It's no use, we locked it" Runo said.

"Wait let's me try something" Ace said as he knocked on the door.

Alice opened slowly then he grabbed her hand and pulled.

"AH!" Alice screamed as the girls worked together to pulled him in.

"Mira make sure no one opens the door farther" Runo said as Mira stood close to the door.

The pulled him in and shut the door and locked it.

"Ace! Are you trying to kill us?!" Mira yelled.

"You guys refused to open the door," Ace said.

"Let me try opening that door" Billy said as he ran to the door planning to bust it open but instead the door opened.

"AH!" Billy yelled as he fell in the room.

"I knew something like that would happen," Mira said proudly as they once again locked the door.

"Hey there are keys over there," Dan yelled from the outside.

"Oh my goodness I forgot there are keys outside!" Runo yelled.

"Don't worry Runo I am good with reasoning with people, let me go outside" Alice said as nodded.

Alice went outside

"The girls don't want to see you," Alice said strictly.

"She's right they don't want to see you right now," Hydranoid said as he came out.

"What did we even do to upset you?" Dan asked.

"One, it feels like you just threw us away for someone better and pretty, Two, You didn't even go to find us until Marucho brought it up and Three, when Fabia said this Cafe looks like a dump you just said It's not that bad which means you do think this Cafe looks bad,". Alice said as she shot death glares at everyone still outside.

"That's true but why are you made at me?" Shun questioned

"One the first reason and Fabia is just clinging on to you like a fly," Alice said "If you hate it so much then tell her to stop," Alice said.

"Shun doesn't mind, right Shun?" Fabia said as she hugged him which made Alice quite upset since she still really liked him.

"We are so sorry lady Alice but my Bakugan and I must be going back to the house," Sireniod said.

"Oh that's alright, Should I send you back?" Alice asked.

"No that's okay," Klaus said as they walk off.

The girls stepped out of the room

"We'll forgive you on one condition," Runo said.

"Sure, what is it?" Dan asked.

"Go shopping with us," Julie said.

"And Mira agreed to this?" Shun asked as he looked at her.

"Yep, Alice, Marucho, Ace and I will do our own shopping," Mira said.

"Since we all have the same interests," Marucho said.

"Fine," Dan sighed.

"Wait we don't want Fabia," Runo said.

"We don't want her either," Mira said.

"Rock – Paper – Scissors who loses has to take her," Mira said.

After Mira team loses

"Great now we are stuck with her," Mira sighed as Alice patted her back reassuringly.

"Alice you're so mean reassuring her," Fabia said.

"I have you know that Alice is a very nice person," Runo defending her.

"Alice? Nice? HA! Even a lion could be nicer then her!" Fabia laughed.

"Says the one who just talked," Runo glared.

"Runo please stop..." Alice said.

"Fine, only cause your one of my best friends," Runo said as she calmed down.

"I don't think this is going to be a fun shopping trip," Marucho sighed.

"I agree," Alice sighed.

**That's it everyone! **


	3. Masquerade!

Chapter 3

**starmoonbear: Hey guys I cut in a bit of time to write this story for all of my readers so I hope you enjoy!**

At the mall

"Our group is going to be in the video game shop," Mira said.

"Okay our group will be a Forever 21," Julie said.

"Oh heavens no," Dan sighed.

"Great then we will meet at the cafe at 4:00pm," Mira said.

"Okay see you later," Runo said as they separated.

With Alice's group

"So where should we go first?" Alice asked.

"Let's go the video game store," Mira said.

"Sure let's go," Alice said.

"Hey Alice," Shun said as Alice jumped.

"Y-yes?" Alice asked in a shocked voice.

"Can I walk beside you?" Shun asked and Alice blushed and nodded.

"Wait! Shun-kun!" Fabia said.

"Oh gosh Alice let's go to the sweets shop, I can't stand anymore of this," Mira said as she dragged Alice along.

"We will be at the sweet shop if you need us," Mira shouted as the left.

With Alice and Mira

"Why did we leave Mira?" Alice asked in a confused tone.

"I can't stand any Shun-Kun! It's so annoying," Mira said as Alice laughed.

Suddenly Alice felt dizzy and soon fell.

"Alice! Are you okay!?" Mira asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just think that someone is trying to talk to me, I'll just rest here for a bit" Alice said as she closed her eyes.

"Alice...Alice..." A voice called as Alice looked around.

"Where are you? And who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm behind you, you should be able to recognise me" The voice said as Alice turned around.

"Masquerade!" Alice cheerfully said.

"See you do remember," Masquerade said.

"What are you here for?" Alice asked.

"You have been feeling upset for the past couple of days," Masquerade said.

"Maybe..." Alice said as she looked at her feet and blushed.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Masquerade asked and Alice shook her head no.

"You can't lie to me Alice," Masquerade said as Alice looked at him again and sighed.

"Fine, it's true I have been feeling upset lately," Alice said.

"And why?" Masquerade asked.

"Because there is this new member in our group and she's cling on to Shun like a mouse and some cheese" Alice sighed.

"I see...well there's not much that I can help you with but...my mask..You can put that mask on then we will switch places, if you don't I will switch it myself when you are in deep need of help," Masquerade said.

"But my grandfather, Will he change into Hal G?" Alice asked in a concerned tone.

"No he won't don't worry," Masquerade said as Alice nodded in relief.

"Then I guess it's okay.." Alice said.

"I'll put my mask in your pocket and I want you to use it just once without me putting it on," Masquerade said as he put his mask in her pocket.

"Thank you Masquerade," Alice smiled as Masquerade smiled and faded away.

Alice woke up

"Alice! You're awake," Mira said.

"Thanks for watching over me...How long have I've been sleeping," Alice asked

"About 30 minutes" Mira said looking at her watch.

"Oh...Sorry I wasted some over our shopping time," Alice apologized.

"That's okay friends come first," Mira smiled. "Now let's get some cake"

"Okay," Alice smiled as she put her hand in her pocket as clutched the mask.

"There you are Mira, I was looking for you everywhere," Ace said as he ran up to them.

"Y-you were," Mira blushed as Alice smiled at her friend.

"Well I guess I should leave you both alone," Alice said as she walked off.

"A-alice don't leave!" Mira said.

With Alice

"I'm sorry Mira you like Ace don't you, use this as a chance," Alice thought to herself.

"Hey Alice!" Shun yelled as she looked behind him and saw Fabia glaring death glares at her.

"Crab! I got to hide some where...unless.." Alice thought as she griped the mask harder.

"Hey Alice!" Shun yelled as he started to walk towards her.

"I got no choice," Alice said as he went behind a corner and changed into Masquerade.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll deal with this," Masquerade said as he went out of hiding.

"Hey Alice?" Shun said.

"Oh looks like we can't find her," Fabia said.

"Are you one that's causing Alice trouble?" Masquerade asked in a angry tone.

"EEP Shun-kun," Fabia yelled as she ran behind him.

"Masquerade?" Shun asked as he turned around to face him.

"Your little girlfriend here is troubling Alice," Masquerade said.

"Girlfriend!? She's not my girlfriend," Shun said.

"Then girlie stop acting like he is and Shun stop acting like your okay with it," Masquerade said as he walked off.

"Hey do you guys know where Alice went?" Claus asked as he looked around.

"You were looking for me?" Alice asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah I was, let's go to the art shop together," Claus said.

"Sure let's go," Alice said.

"Wait Alice!" Shun said.

"Huh? Yes?" Alice asked.

"You see I..." Shun started as some boxes fell.

"What? Sorry I can't hear you, let's talk at dinner time," Alice said as she followed Claus into the art shop.

"Shun-kun what did you want to tell her?" Fabia asked.

"No Stop, Stop calling me Shun-kun it's gosh dang annoying!" Shun yelled.

"B-but Shun-kun..." Fabia said.

"Leave! Just leave!" Shun yelled as Fabia ran away.

"That Alice I will get her," Fabia thought as she ran away.

**Starmoonbear: That's it for now I hoped you like it! **


	4. Happy birthday Alice!

**Starmoonbear: Hey there guys, I got some free time today so I thought I would write another chapter so enjoy, Oh dear I also notice I spelled Klaus wrong in my last chapter I'm sorry. **

"Alice do you like anything here?" Klaus asked as he looked at her.

"No, I usually don't have any free time," Alice said.

"Oh right you work at the cafe right?" Klaus asked as Alice nodded.

"We should really meet up with the others," Alice said.

"You're right but I have to buy something here, You go on ahead I'll catch up," Klaus said as he walked deeper into the shop.

"I wonder what he wanted to buy," Alice thought as she walked to the meeting place.

At the meeting place

"Alice! You're here already?!" Julie said.

"Yes I thought it would be better if I came early so you don't have to wait," Alice said.

"Aw Alice you're so nice," Runo said as she hugged her.

"You all got a lot of stuff, should I help you?" Alice asked as she walked toward the boys holding the bags.

"Don't worry they're fine, they need to act more like gentlemen," Runo said.

Soon Shun walked up to them

"Shun what did you buy?" Julie said.

"Books and training stuff and others," Shun said.

"How boring" Runo sighed.

"Where's Klaus?" Dan asked.

"I'm here," Klaus said as he walked over to them.

"What did you buy?" Alice asked.

"Stuff,"Klaus said.

"Um okay," Alice said.

"Oh time to go," Runo said as she looked at her watch.

"What about Ace and Mira?" Julie asked as she looked around.

"Sorry we're late," Mira said.

"That's okay," Alice smiled.

"Now we're ready," Billy said.

"Okay let's go," Julie said.

They all left the mall and went to Runo's cafe

"Okay Alice, Could you go into that room for a while," Runo asked.

"Sure but why?" Alice asked.

"Um no reason, don't come out till I say so," Runo said as Alice entered the room.

"Okay let's start decorating the cafe," Julie said as they took out a couple of boxes with decorations and party supplies and decorated the cafe.

"Okay Alice you could come out now," Runo called as Alice came out.

"Um Runo I can't see anything," Alice said.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered as Alice almost had a near heart attack.

"What is all this?" Alice asked as she looked around the Alice in wonderland themed room.

"Today is your birthday, remember?" Mira asked as Alice thought of a while.

"Oh right! It is!" Alice said as everyone laughed.

"Now it's time for Alice to get ready for her big day, So Alice come with us, Boys you go change in the washroom" Julie said as they pulled Alice into Runo's room.

Soon the girls got changed to their party clothing and they all went back downstairs.

Runo was wearing a red and black dress that went up to the ground and was yellow and black cut in the middle, she was also wearing a golden crown on her head. Runo was dressed as the queen of hearts. Julie was wearing a purple dress with a purple hood with a big blue ribbon connecting the dress and the hood followed by a pale red book she was carrying in her hand. Julie was dressed as Alice's older sister. Mira was wearing a light purple and pink strap dress followed by a light purple cat ears on her head. Mira was dressed up as Cheshire cat and as for Alice she was wearing a blue dress and white apron followed by a black ribbon on her head.

As for the boys Marucho was wearing a yellow top and red pants along with a big blue tie and black shoes and last of all on his head he wore a red baseball cap with a small green flag at the top of he's hat, yet some one also was wearing the same thing as well, Dan and Marucho was dressed up as tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Ace was wearing a tan yellow shirt with a red jacket on top of it; he wore grey pants, white shoes and was holding a golden stopwatch and he also had bunny ears on top, Ace was the white rabbit. Kalus was wearing brown bunny ears, a brown coat, under that was a slightly darker shirt, brown pants, brown shoes, and a brown bow tie, Klaus was dressed up as the March Hare. Shun was wearing a big teal colored top hat, a yellow jacket, under that was a teal shirt, teal pants, teal shoes, and a teal bow tie, Shun was dressed up as the mad hatter.

"You boys looked great," Alice complemented as the guys thanked her.

"Dan Kuso if you ruin this party, I will say...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Runo warned.

"Okay, Okay," Dan said.

"You look great," Shun said as Alice blushed.

"Really? Thanks, "Alice blushed.

Klaus smiled at the two as they we're laughing happily together "You win this time Shun, take care of her," Klaus said to himself as he noticed a fight happening between Runo and Dan again, He sighed and went over to break up the fight.

"So um about Fabia, there isn't anything going on between us," Shun said as Alice looked at him shocked.

"Really I thought you both we're a couple," Alice said.

"That's what she thinks, to me she's just a brawler," Shun said.

"Oh I see," Alice said as Shun rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Alice come here for a second," Julie said as Alice looked at her.

"Coming!" Alice replied "Oh and Shun enjoy the party," Alice smiled as the left to find out what Julie wanted.

With Alice and Julie

"What's wrong Julie?" Alice asked.

"Tell Billy that he needs to stop saving me, I'm strong too," Julie said.

"You need saving, I know your strong but sometimes you can't take care of yourself," Billy yelled.

"What are you trying to say here!?" Julie yelled back.

"I'm saying your being unreasonable," Billy yelled.

"How!? I am being reasonable!" Julie yelled back but soon cut off by Alice.

"Okay everyone calm down first, now why is Julie being unreasonable?" Alice asked.

"She never ask for help every though she knows she needs it," Billy said.

"That's because I don't need it!" Julie said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Time out ! You both need to calm down first," Alice said.

"You know what, I don't think I want to be your boyfriend if we keep fighting like this," Billy said.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Julie asked in an angered tone.

"No, No he isn't," Alice said.

"I guess I am," Billy said.

"Aw man..." Alice sighed.

"That's fine by me!" Julie yelled as left.

"Oh dear..." Alice said.

**Starmoonbear: Sorry I started this earlier but I didn't have time so sorry for the long wait!**


	5. Happy ending

Bakugan story chapter 5

**Starmoonbear: Whoa! It's been a while since I last wrote a story; I think this will be the last chapter for this story. By the way my style of writing is different in this chapter! **

Julie sat down on her couch and ate ice cream while watching Romeo and Juliet "Stupid Billy, I hope he dies like Romeo," Julie said angry as Alice came in. "There you are Julie, I've been looking for you everywhere," Alice said as she looked at the giant tub of ice cream she was holding, She laughed. "What's so funny, Alice? Julie asked as she looked at her friend, "I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen you like this, the Julie I know would be something like who needs Billy," Alice said as she stopped laughing at her friend and looked at her "Just give him one last chance, He's probably having a bad day" Alice smiled, Julie hesitated for a while then smiled "Your right maybe I'll give him one last chance," Julie said smiling at Alice who smiled back "Then what are you waiting for Juliet? Go find your Romeo" Alice said as Julie jump up happily and ran out the door to find Billy.

"Billy, Billy Where could he be?" Julie thought as she wandered thought malls, parks, streets, even allies but still no luck. Julie walked passed couples enjoying they're day, She sighed as she sat down by a nearby tree, She suddenly remembered the day when it was gloomy and raining and they sat underneath a tree to cover up the rain, That day was when Billy finally asked her out. She looked behind the tree but sadly no one was there "Why do I even try?" Julie asked herself as she poked the grass with a twig "Miss me already?" asked a familiar voice but Julie didn't even bother to look up "This is just your imagination, It can't possibly be him" Julie thought as she continued to poke the grass that stood up. The boy sweat dropped as he pulled her up to face him, "Billy? Is this the real you?" Julie asked as she pulled his cheeks "Ouch, ouch, stop Julie" Billy whined as Julie let him go "Why are you here?" Julie asked him as he put a arm around his neck "I really kind of missed you so.." Billy hesitated "I want to make things right" Julie smiled and held his hand. He blushed. "I would like that" Julie smiled as they walked around the park while holding hands and chatting.

Meanwhile with Runo and Dan, they were hanging out with Mira and Ace. They were all at Runo's cafe, Mira and Runo were working and Dan and Ace were happily eating. "You guys better not spill anything, and when I say that I mean you Dan Kuso," Runo said as Dan frowned at her "I don't always make a mess, Runo" Dan pouted as Runo brushed him off and went to serve other costumers that were in the shop. "Ace, would you like anything else?" Mira asked as Ace smiled at her "No I'm good thanks," Mira blushed and nodded "Ladies man," Dan said as Ace glared at him "I only like Mira," Ace said as he sipped his drink as Dan sighed. "What's wrong, Dan?" Ace asked as he looked at him "I truly like Runo but it's too hard to say it," Dan sighed as he looked as his drink "Try to change your way of words," Ace suggested as Dan sighed again "Forget it man," Dan said as he got up until he bumped into someone "Hey you, watch where you're going!" a girl yelled "Oh sorry," Dan said as he try to get through but no luck, she blocked his way each time "You think you could just leave? You need to hang out with me for the whole entire month," The girl said as Dan looked shocked "Sorry he already has a girlfriend, which is me," Runo said as she linked arms with him "Well that's too bad," The girl said as she walked out "Your lucky I was here, or you would be stuck with her," Runo said looking proud "Um Runo," Dan said as Runo looked at him "Yeah?" Runo asked, Dan blushed "Um do you want to go out for real?" Dan asked with his face all red, Runo blushed and nodded "Sure," Runo said happily.

At a mall Alice was happily shopping while Shun follow close behind. "Hey Shun, I'm going to try this on so wait out here for me, Okay?" Alice said as Shun nodded, when she entered the change room Shun left to go buy something for her. He bought her a small green clip that had her name written in fancy letters and put it in his bag to give to her later. Shun quickly went back and luckily Alice wasn't out yet, A few minutes later she came out and said she didn't like the style. After hours of walking in and out of stores and shops they decided to rest "Hey Alice, I bought this for you," Shun said as he gave her a small wrapped box "Shun, You didn't have too," Alice said as he put it on her lap to open it "No worries, I just really wanted to give you something," Shun said as Alice smiled "Thanks," She opened the box and looked at it happily "I love it!" Alice said as she hugged him, "I could put it on for you," Shun said as Alice nodded. When he finished putting on the clip she couldn't stop but smile "This is beautiful," Alice said as she touched it "I'm glad you like it," Shun said as he looked at the happy Alice "I want to remember this moment with you, let's take a picture," Alice said as Shun nodded, She asked a nearby person and they took a picture "Thank you," Alice thanked as the person nodded and walked away "I'm so happy," Alice said as they continued to walk around the mall. When Alice reached her house she found a cute picture frame and put the picture they took together in it.

**Starmoonbear: So what did you think? A big thank you to , AliceGI, Sayuri Lapis and the Guests who review my story thanks guys! And a big thank you also goes for the people who favorite and follow my stories too so thanks! **


End file.
